


Don't mess with the wolf

by ZafiraKz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Drama, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Omega Verse, Post-Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wolf Instincts, possible Sirius/Severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Malfoy is an omega and knows how to use it to his advantage, Lupin should play well if he doesn’t want to be left behind. Who’s wearing the leash and who’s wearing the necklace?...Warning! Please read the author’s notes before starting!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No te metas con el lobo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813276) by [ZafiraKz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz). 



> WARNING! 
> 
> I don’t know English, so I helped myself to several translators who recommended me.
> 
> I don’t know, for now, how accurate the translation is so it could have many errors. I apologize for that! In any case, it is a first attempt. If it doesn’t work, you can comment on it and I will look for other ways to translate it into English later, when I have more knowledge of the language.
> 
> I need a beta :(

He should not be there.  
Go through so much trouble to get to Azkaban just because of a doubt that had settled in him in the ministry. A casual scent that could have come from anyone, even his own team.  
Sirius' death was still too fresh, he should show more support for Harry, give himself the time to lick his own wounds but he was there, walking through the cells looking for a specific one.   
It was a horrible place, Sirius had spent too many years there and it made his stomach turn. He shook his head trying to move his thoughts away as he stopped.  
There were no longer so many dementors but he tried not to think too much about it.  
He stopped, looking inside the cell. He noticed the prisoners' normal clothes and then the long blonde hair that was still clean, which felt like a slap in the face: it had only been three days since Sirius fell into the veil.  
He surrounded a cell bar with his hand, breathing deeply as he closed his eyes, not knowing what to feel when the aroma came to him again. It was quite tenuous, if it weren’t for his werewolf condition he couldn’t separate it from a normal scent.  
Well. Malfoy was an omega.  
And now what? Did he plan to get there, go to all that trouble so he could say he was wrong and feel better about himself? Even as an omega, Malfoy was a death eater, he deserved to be there.  
He opened his eyes again feeling a chill as he found himself with grey eyes glancing at him with intensity, the surprise almost made him step back but he held back as he returned his gaze with some ferocity. He felt almost stupid to feel victorious when the patriarch looked away first.  
He assessed the situation better, noting that the blond man was sitting on the floor. The bars he was holding did not feel so strong but then he noticed the chain ending at Malfoy’s ankle.   
Why were the bars so weak? It would not be too difficult to open the door and enter, the only complication would be that he was chained but after that there seemed to be nothing else to restrict his escape.  
Or something that restricted someone’s entry into his cell.  
He let go of the bars trying not to think about it, took a few steps back to force himself to leave. He had nothing else to do there. He had been curious and had mitigated it. He should use his strength for more productive things, to help, not to come and visit Malfoy in a not exactly legal way when not even his family could.  
"Lupin." The voice was heard almost as a whisper but stopped him, he looked back at Malfoy who was also watching him, this time he was more upright and more serious. Remus wondered how he could look so smug being there.   
"Malfoy." He knew he should not answer, he should just turn around and go, but instead he retraced his steps, again facing the cell, looking almost curiously at the man.  
"What are you doing here?" The blond man arched an eyebrow, even the time there had not taken its toll. Perhaps because of the low number of dementors there were, perhaps because of the fact that he had a cell in the best area. But that wouldn’t help him too much once the weeks went by.   
"In the ministry, I felt your scent." I just wanted to check it out. He saw no need to lie to him, noticed how the man was tense but then relaxed as if trying to prevent him from seeing any reaction.   
"Are you taking such a risk just out of curiosity? How stupid." Malfoy smiled, a smile between mockery and fun.  
"It was a total mistake to come, I won’t deny it. " Admitted "Goodbye." He said goodbye, wondering if he would be the last person to see the man alive. There were not many options there in Azkaban and he doubted that Voldemort was so eager to free one of his men that he failed completely. Malfoy was practically dead in or out of Azkaban.   
" Wait! Lupin!" he was somewhat surprised to hear his call, he had finally managed to convince himself to leave with the least possible anguish but was again stopped.   
There was a little despair in his voice so he hesitated.  
I wouldn’t take the blond man out of there, so I had to ignore him and go on.   
"What do you want?" he hated himself for curiosity and also for the slight weakness he felt. I knew it probably came from instinct, which had brought him there.   
"Kill me." He could barely hold his panting at the sound of it, he looked directly into the eyes of the patriarch trying to see some emotion in them, but in addition to the slight despair he seemed calm.  
"Excuse me?" frowned at the fence again, clutching at a bar with some force as he looked at the omega, the aroma of Malfoy was faint but it gave him some information.  
"You’ve noticed, haven’t you? The cell. It’s easy to open. You know why?" he shouldn’t have listened to it, he should have left. He should not have followed his instincts, he should not have followed his curiosity or tried to repair the anguish. He should have stayed with the doubt. He opened his mouth to respond but in the end could not say anything so Malfoy continued "The dementors know. Just like you." Lucius did not rise, but only looked at the shackle over his ankle and caressed him slightly.  
"Malfoy I did not…" had to go. Right now. I didn’t have to listen to him! "My heat is in a week..." he felt a chill and shook his head.   
It was one thing to kill in a battle, when it was your life or that of the other or the lives of the people you loved, but to kill someone who wasn’t attacking you, who wasn’t a danger?   
He wasn’t so cold-blooded.  
I couldn’t really live with that.  
"You should have taken suppressors before entering Azkaban." He tried to sound harsh but his voice sounded too low. He felt somewhat angry at himself for it.  
"Suppressors are taken during the heat." Malfoy sneered, Remus flushed.  
I didn’t really know about omegas suppressors, the expensive ones or the more accessible ones.  
Son of two betas and in Hogwarts all hid his biology. He could not be blamed for not knowing.   
He clung to that thought as he tried to respond.  
"You can’t ask me that." This time his voice sounded clearer and louder, giving a slight grunt. He felt his own heart racing as he noticed the blond shrink in place recognizing the tone.   
It was a normal omega reaction.   
He shouldn’t make his mouth feel so dry or his instincts scratch his chest. I just wanted to get there and protect And because someone Malfoy’s age wasn’t marked?   
"Please. " The blond man’s voice sounded low, almost supplicant.


	2. Azkaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The translation may have (big) errors.
> 
> Yesterday I added a new part to the previous chapter, so from 900 words it came to 1100.

"Malfoy, I can’t do it. If you’re so afraid of what will happen you can ask one of your friends to do it. There are quite a few here in Azkaban." He tried to get rid of the knot in his throat by forcing the bar down.  
He wouldn’t come any closer.   
He had to go, he couldn’t do what he asked even out of pity. He knew his death would be horrible but he didn’t want to cause it. He shouldn’t have gone.  
Malfoy laughed, at another time and elsewhere he would have been offended by the kind of laughter, but in that place it seemed to verge on despair. She was almost hysterical, and that just made her wolf stir, wanting to get closer.  
"When they have enough strength to come near me, it will be that day, Lupin.   
There won’t be a time to ask to be killed, and even if I do, do you think they’d decide to kill me right then and there?  
They won’t.   
They will find it more satisfying to surrender to instinct. Do you think I will die in the first heat? I don’t even know how dementors react to the heat of an omega do you think it’s a damn coincidence that the cell is so easy to open? No, damn it, it’s not." His voice didn’t sound affected, but the slight trembling of his shoulders gave it away. "I’m a death eater! When the war is over and if your side wins, they will be grateful for what you did. I am one more fucking scum why should my death affect you? If I had the chance to kill Black, I would"  
"Don’t mention Sirius!" he snarled, but this time the omega did not shrink or shrink, but looked into his eyes in clear defiance. He could not help but grunt in protest instinctively, his alpha part did not like to be challenged at all. He opened the door too easily and that caused some of the anger to dissipate as he looked with slight anguish at the metal.  
"Lupin, I beg your mercy. " Although he still looked him in the eye the blond no longer looked defiant, he could sense the despair in each of his gestures and his aroma had intensified a bit showing that he had gotten out of control for a moment. The pheromones of blond were so low that he was surprised that the omega was not under suppressors, he was sure that a normal alpha would not feel them as defined as he did by his lycanthropy. Although maybe Lucius used other potions to mask the scents.  
"Have you ever had mercy, Malfoy? " grunted and, although he didn’t want to, took a few steps closer until he was a few meters away from the blond guy forcing him to raise his head more so he could keep seeing his eyes.   
"But you are not like me," he whispered in a nearly drowned voice, supplicating.   
Remus felt that he was breaking at the phrase, noticing how Malfoy was settling down to get down on his knees. From his position he could see his neck, the place where there should be a union mark. He took a deep breath and bent down just to grab his arm and force him to rise. Malfoy watched him leaning against the wall, the lycanthrope looked at him thinking how to fulfill his request cleanly and quickly.  
"Close your eyes." I couldn’t do it if I was looking at him, the blond nodded without saying anything before obeying.   
Remus swallowed. He did it only because he was asking for it. Otherwise he would not kill him by having that level of power.  
He was having mercy because if he did not, the end of the patriarch would be a thousand times more horrible.   
He surrounded the neck of the death eater with his hands. He just had to push hard enough, tried not to think about the warmth he felt under his hands or the faint breath, or how the blond had tensed up when he felt it. He tried to ignore the slight sweet aroma that reached his nostrils and evoked a feeling of protection. So he was protecting him.   
He pressed hard, Malfoy closed his eyes even more forcefully, and Remus thanked him for not opening them.  
He tried not to think about who he was with, he thought about Sirius' death, in Bellatrix.   
The rage seized him for a moment and he was finally able to push a little harder. A slight whimper brought him back to reality and released the patriarch sharply, Malfoy fell to the ground on his knees as he complained and gasped, regaining air as he held his hands to his neck.   
Remus noticed the white skin beginning to become black, probably bruised from his attempt to suffocate him. He shook his head trying to concentrate on the blond hair, moving it to cover the marks feeling suddenly very sick.   
What had he been about to do?  
Always, after the full moon, he was filled with fear.  
I didn’t want to hurt anyone, but his animal part did want to attack humans. And now he was about to kill one? Malfoy had asked him to, but he still couldn’t! He wasn’t a murderer! He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life feeling guilty! Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, maybe blond would survive.   
Hurt and broken, no doubt.   
But he would survive. And if he died, what? He didn’t have to feel guilty about it! He didn’t have to carry the burden of his death!   
"I won’t." He took a deep breath, noticing how the blond man kept running his hands over the marks on his neck.  
"Mark me?" Malfoy’s voice sounded completely affected, almost aphonic. Remus tried to avoid the twinge of guilt and turned it into anger.  
" Much less that, damn it! I will not join you out of pity! You got in here because of your actions. You should have assumed the worst-case scenario. This is not my fault and I will not take the blame for what happens to you. You are here for your mistakes. Luck." He walked away a few steps before feeling the grip on his pants, watching the blond man who had stretched his arm to grab him, still kneeling on the ground.  
In that position the omega looked so helpless that it couldn’t help but freeze while it watched.  
"Please. " His voice was shaky and his hair was falling sideways, he was not looking at him, his grey eyes were nailed to the ground and his hair made his neck visible, Remus could see a little of the bruise that had formed.   
" I will not do either, Malfoy. " I should remain adamant about it, I could not do any of them without repenting.  
"Then… Please… I do not want the first time with an alpha to be in the conditions that will be. Please.” Lucius bowed, almost kissing the lycanthrope's shoes and that made the younger one shiver.   
No, no, no.  
But his most animal part grumbled pleased. From one second to another the aroma of the omega had intensified, as if it had stopped repressing its aroma. It wasn’t as sweet as other omegas, but it could certainly become addictive. It also gave so much information that it overwhelmed him. He crouched down with his hand on the back of the patriarch’s neck, forcing him to look up, he wanted to bury his head in his neck and smell.   
But he should not, Malfoy would not thus subdue his pride. He would rather die than kiss the shoes of a half-breed who was also a creature.   
There must have been something I wasn’t seeing yet.   
He released the blond man and straightened, shook his head but Malfoy stood up too quickly, surrounding his neck with his arms.  
"Please, please, alpha. I’ve been with women and men, betas and omegas. Never with an alpha. I don’t want to, please, I want to have a little control on this. " despair was so palpable in the voice of the patriarch that he could not help but hold him in his arms, he seemed so vulnerable and trembling.   
It would be quite easy. Malfoy could not complain afterwards. He leaned his hands on his hip, drawing the omega closer to him, feeling the aroma flooding him, he still couldn’t quite identify what kind of mixture it was, but he liked it. His wolf liked it.   
A slight voice in his head kept repeating that there was something too strange in the situation, Malfoy was not like that.   
There must have been a reason, I had to find out before he…  
When he felt the omega’s lips against his own, he lost the line of reasoning; he could only bury his hand in his blond hair by attaching it completely to his body.   
He could feel that he was close to the heat, the words of the blond had only served to encourage him. He was so pleased with how open he was being.   
"Your body already…?" He parted only to bow and bury his head in his neck by sucking, snarled slightly pulling some of the long hair to force him to expose himself more.   
" It’s only five days away, yes. He finished his cleaning process." the blond man did not hold back the slight moan when he felt the alpha bite his neck slightly, licking the black marks he had left a few minutes ago when he tried to suffocate him.  
Remus thought his scent was intoxicating, quite pleasant. He parted from his neck to kiss him again and lean him against the wall. It wasn’t a good place, surely it was quite unsanitary to do it there. But he didn’t really care at the time as he covered the scent of blond with his own, covering up the traces of omega without realizing it, to prevent any other alpha from approaching shortly.   
He could not help but be surprised at the omega’s perceptive responses, who groaned and twisted under his caresses.   
Remus took a deep breath trying to calm down when he was finally able to lower the other’s trousers, then lift him up, causing him to surround him with his legs.  
His mind screamed at him to bite him, that if he didn’t another alpha would bite him during the heat.  
think about it, he hated the fact that his instinct was to keep it, prevent anyone else from having it.   
Perhaps because of the fact that he was actually the first in that category with blond despite his age, that increased an ego, which made him feel terribly ashamed. He had not had many experiences with omegas, mostly he had gone out with betas. It was all easier with them and there were no links by accident.   
He prepared it carefully, trying not to look at the gestures or hear the sounds it made, as it made the situation more difficult. He concentrated on biting and sucking the blonde’s nipples to stop thinking, completely avoiding his neck.   
He wouldn’t risk it like that.  
He nailed his fingers deeper into his hip as he listened to him gasp louder, thinking he was ready enough for him.   
He looked up to see the grey eyes, but he felt it was a mistake, to see the blond who was normally so dismissive, so flooded with pleasure was certainly exciting.   
He lured him to kiss him and couldn’t help but smile as he heard him moan his name.   
"Remus! " Lucius sobbed softly as he was penetrated, arched his back a little apart from the wall, Lupin kissed his cheeks trying to ease the pain as he drew him closer to his body if possible.   
They both felt overwhelmed, driven by low instincts.  
It was curious that they had ended up in that situation. He began to move once the omega was fine with his meddling, starting at a much faster pace, feeling his partner fall apart as he groaned.   
Once he found the angle to hit his prostate with each charge, the blond’s fingernails scratched his back and his groans grew much taller, as did his pleas.   
The lycanthrope could not help but think that he liked too much the way the patriarch begged and surrendered, asking for more from him.   
I wanted to keep it.   
He bitten his lip hard to draw blood, could still hold the other man’s weight without any problems, but trying to escape his thoughts changed the position by lowering it to the ground.  
He penetrated it again quickly, making the omega wriggle and moan louder, Malfoy took advantage of the new stability to follow his movements as best he could, which made him smile.  
He was proud to have such a positive response from blond to him. He let the omega kiss him, resting his hands on his hips to lift them up more as the major clung to him.   
"Please." The Slytherin whimpered suddenly.   
"Please, what?" They were both quite close to finishing and he knew it, but that didn’t stop him from asking the question as he lowered his hands to his thighs to separate them further as he went deeper into it.  
"A-Ah! Please! I only want you, I want you to be the only one! I want you to be the only alpha.  
Please.   
I want you." Vulnerability and desire shone in the silver eyes, he himself could notice that he had managed to pull out the most instinctive part of blond.   
He couldn’t say no, not when he was so pleased and the omega had been so good, and he just wanted it and offered to be the first. Almost like in a trance, feeling the pheromones and sensations swirling over him leaned over his neck.   
He bit him just before he came, listening to the omega scream not knowing if it was the orgasm or the bite, growling when he felt the semen of Lucius on both and how he himself was running inside forming the knot that would keep him from leaving the omega for several minutes.  
He let go and licked the wound, trying to calm the omega who still had her fingernails nailed to it while trying to recover from orgasm.  
The mist dissipated as the knot began to shrink again, the pheromones of the blond were falling again until they became imperceptible.   
Remus blinked feeling that he had been in some kind of dream. He parted and dressed himself without cleaning himself, suddenly feeling panic start to seize him. Lucius, on the other hand, had sat carefully on his prison clothes, still naked, with no regard for him as he touched the union mark, checking that he no longer bled.   
Remus was about to leave the cell and run, feeling guilt and terror for his actions hitting every part of his rational mind when something caught his attention.  
The aroma of Lucius was much lighter for him now, but there was something odd about the light aroma that made his stomach turn.   
" You have suppressors in your system." he muttered in confusion.   
"Yes." The blond arched his eyebrow, smiling. Remus frowned feeling the anger begin to overwhelm him.   
"How long will they last?" He tried to keep his voice unaffected, but by the Patriarch’s smile he knew he had failed.  
Lucius rose up showing his entire body, letting him see the multiple marks he had left while having sex and the union mark.  
" From ten to twelve months." He bowed holding his underwear and putting it on.   
Remus clenched his fists growling.  
He couldn’t help but feel a fool.  
He must have imagined it.   
Did he really believe all that? Malfoy was a snake! He had the worst scenario ever in his mind! So why…?   
The mark.   
He knew what to say, how to tangle it up.   
He had controlled him like a child showing a false vulnerability, knowing that his alpha part would concentrate on that and his submission rather than the strangeness of the situation.   
He snarled as the patriarch’s smile spread as he finished dressing. Remus went out closing the door behind him, Malfoy approached one step away from the bars that was as far as his chain allowed him to go.  
The former professor growled at him again, squeezing tightly on one of the bars, without asking why.   
Lucius caressed his hand carefully before kissing his knuckles.  
One part of Remus wanted to beat him against the bars and the other part wanted to stroke his hair until it purred.   
"I knew you wouldn’t kill me..." Remus pressed his lips thinking for a moment that he had been so close, he felt a twinge of discomfort and protection.  
He would not try to kill him again, now he was really incapable even though it was now obvious what had happened.   
" You’re an idiot, Malfoy" forced himself to growl.   
"When the war is over, if your side wins… your alpha part will not allow me to be here." His tone was low, but still somewhat mocking despite the soft smile that spread across his face.  
"Of course he did!" He tried to deny it while grumbling again.  
"And be such a bad alpha? Unable to provide security to your omega? The most I’ll spend here is a year, maybe two if you manage to be extremely strong. But when everything calms down in your life, you won’t be able to ignore the fact that you don’t want me here."  
Lucius stretched out his hand and caressed his cheek, Remus hated not being able to move away from that gesture.   
" Get lost, Malfoy." hit his hand making the patriarch laugh.   
"Will you get me out of here if your side wins," Malfoy muttered, he could sense its aroma intensifying again and felt angry.   
He tried to refuse, tried to leave without saying anything but could not.   
He wanted to give security to his omega.  
"Yes. " parted sharply from the bars and began to walk ignoring the blonde’s man laughter. Malfoy had won, he had managed to have a security in case his side won.  
Have an emergency exit.  
He hated the fact that he was using it. He took a deep breath. Whatever it was, it was now his omega.   
And yes, maybe when it was all over, I would do everything I could to keep him from staying in Azkaban, but I would prove to him that he’d messed with the wrong person.   
The dependence was not one way.   
He smiled. Lucius had won this time, the next time he would not and he was sure of that.   
Once the war was over, it would show Lucius Malfoy how dangerous it could be to play with a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat again, I only know the basics of English, so if I have grammatical errors too big or you don’t understand almost anything of the fanfic, you can comment so I look for an alternative way to translate into English. Thanks for the kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long, but translating even with two online translators is harder than it looks.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for your time.

He had felt some fear as he waited for his sentence, although he was sure that he had many things in his favor and that his lawyers were the best.   
Also he still had his plan B if everything went wrong, he could almost imagine that the blond wheat had something to do with Potter’s statement that the Malfoys were "not so bad", perhaps the boy had been easier to convince by Narcissa’s good move.  
I had done it for Draco, yes. But it was still a great move, as was his, to bet on the other side for doubts.  
When he had seen Lupin accompanying the savior of the magical world, he could not help but feel the urge to walk towards him, to approach him, anything.  
They had not had any contact for over a year and the former professor had not looked at him once.  
Draco was already free just like Cissy, at least that was already settled.   
He raised his hand caressing the union mark with care, almost always wearing it covered with high collars when he could not do magic. He still couldn’t do a good glamour without his wand, he had to buy a new one, it would never work as well as his own but it would be better than nothing.  
It had been a great anchor. In spite of everything, it had helped him to stay as sane as possible during his stay in Azkaban and when he lived with Voldemort in his mansion. It had given him a sense of security and protection even if it was ridiculous, but sometimes the emotions of bonding were.

Few people had noticed the mark, including his brothers-in-law, but none had said anything at all, they had assumed that he had been bitten by accident in Azkaban. Narcissa had been worried at first and demanded solid explanations, the suppressants they both used were the most expensive on the market and could last up to twelve months if certain foods and potions were avoided, which was really easy in Azkaban because it was largely impossible.  
He had managed to get out of Azkaban just in time, really. It was true that once marked the pheromones of his heat would not affect other alphas, but it was really painful to pass it without the liaison companion.   
Once in his mansion he took much stronger doses that would last less but would help the fact that he was away from his liaison partner. He did not need the feeling of need to overwhelm him, he only used it as comfort when his body was too tired from the tortures.   
Severus had said nothing, supplied him with the potions without asking for an explanation, and Lucius was sure he felt some pity for him. He didn’t see the need to explain to him what had happened, he didn’t really know which side of the war he was on and the trust between them had been diluted.  
Once everything was resolved I could ask Lupin to break the bond.   
Although he might wait for Severus to wake up and be able to produce potions again, he would need the best if he was to survive a broken bond with the least pain possible.   
I didn’t know what had happened to Lupin now that I thought about it, I was too busy trying to keep his family from going to Azkaban who didn’t stop to find out if he’d started a relationship with someone else.   
I was hoping it would, so it’d be easier to break the bond.   
He got up when he was called, took a deep breath and tried to ignore the known scent while maintaining his mask of neutrality.  
I smile slightly when I hear what they say, many would not be happy at all.   
He had to pay a heavy fine and would be restricted from leaving the country for two years, which would probably be reduced to months once he started showing "good behavior" and had reformed.   
He left the room feeling infinitely better when they finally let him dress in his usual robes, recovering his cane.  
He smiled sincerely as he saw his wife and son, Draco grabbed his arm a few moments before releasing him knowing they would talk long and hard when they got home, Cissy looked really happy as he sorted out some strands of his long hair, that had been disrupted by the change of clothes.  
"Mrs Malfoy." Potter’s voice stopped them, Draco tensed completely to his side so he leaned his hand lightly on his son’s back, unable to avoid giving a fleeting look to the person retreating to the opposite side.   
He made a small grimace, from the slight scent that Potter had on him he could say that he had been around Lupin the last few hours and he had surely retired, avoiding a direct confrontation with him.   
" Mr Potter, thank you for your statement." Narcissa smiled softly, nodding slightly, Lucius nodded as well, but said nothing as he removed the touch on his son’s back.  
"Thank you, Potter." Draco spoke in a forced tone as he stretched out his hand, Potter watched him, uncomfortable, before grabbing Draco’s hand for a few seconds, shaking it.   
Lucius almost wanted to roll his eyes.   
It was obvious that the boy did not know how to control its aroma or pheromones, so they flooded the place. They made him feel a bit ill and dizzy, he knew this wasn’t the boy’s territory so he wasn’t in a hurry to get out of there but he felt uncomfortable.   
Draco probably also felt that way because of the way he wrinkled his nose.  
"I… I would like to speak with you, Mrs Malfoy." The green eyes focused on the lady and she nodded, totally unmoved.  
"Of course, Mr Potter." she looked at her husband before asking, "Darling, are you wait me?" Lucius held his hand kissing his knuckles before nodding.   
I’d appreciate it if Cissy took the air freshener as far as possible, By Merlin! Didn’t anyone teach that kid to control himself? Surely he had just introduced himself. Alpha, it was obvious to the savior of the magical world.   
"I will accompany you." Draco spoke, quite reluctant to leave his mother alone. "Father." He dismissed him by bowing his head slightly.   
The three walked away from him and when there was no one in sight, he took his hand to his face, smelling slightly his own wrist.  
He started walking away from that room, he’d hate for some of the child’s scent to get stuck in him.  
He still didn’t have his wand to get rid of the pheromones that, even if they didn’t affect him to a real extent, annoyed him.  
"Ey!" exclaimed as he was pushed into an unknown room, mentally insulting himself for dropping the cane by surprise as he carried it in the hand with which he normally did not hold it.   
He snarled, though his gesture calmed as he noticed who it was, leaning against the wall, arching an eyebrow as he folded his arms.   
"Malfoy." Lupin watched him, he didn’t look particularly upset, but he only reflected seriousness on his face.  
Lucius tried to breathe as slowly as he could, controlling the urge to go to him to erase the child’s traces.  
They both looked at each other, standing a few feet away with their arms folded, as if they were competing to see who was the last to yield to the need to approach.  
They had been away for too long, it was not normal after a bond.  
"It was a while, Lupin. The last time I saw you was in Azkaban." he smiled slightly, that had been easy.   
He had had to let his omega take over, instinctively knew exactly what to say and how to behave to call the instinctive part of the other. He was, after all, a high-end omega.  
Many alphas, even, were below him in power, in such a way that he could use their pheromones to manipulate them and they would not even notice that they were omegas pheromones.  
It was something that came with pure blood.  
Even he could overpower an Alpha by marking the territory if he were beneath him. Perhaps that is why many had mistaken him for an alpha, he had never cared to deny or reinforce rumors about his biology.  
" And now you’re free. But you still have my mark." Lupin frowned, Lucius looked at him a few seconds in silence before laughing.   
"Oh, it’s true. Thank you for that. It was useful." he almost hissed, mocking.  
Although he wanted to approach the steps that separated him and embrace him he restrained himself, that he had used the most basic of his biology to entangle him did not mean that he would let him guide all his actions.  
" I’m glad it made you feel safer. "   
His tone came out neutral. Lucius couldn’t help but frown, squeezing her lips in a thin line before speaking,   
"Don’t be self-centered, Lupin. It was not for anything that I wanted to have her in the first place." He concentrated on getting her tone flat but he felt somewhat upset. It was true, but I wouldn’t let him see through it, I didn’t want him to feel more important than he really was.   
"No? You must have been scared, with Voldemort in your mansion. Sometimes you called me so loud that if our bond had been a little longer I could have traced you through it."   
The chestnut tree smiled, finally approaching and leaning one hand on the wall, on one side of the platinum blond, tilting his face slightly over the other.   
Lucius looked into his eyes but did not react.  
"You couldn’t fulfill your duties as an Alpha, could you?" He smiled only slightly, but his tone could not even come out dismissive because he was beginning to feel a strong knot in his stomach.   
No, he knew that if he had, he was the one who had run the other way.   
Leaving Azkaban only to run and kneel before his master.

He breathed as deeply as he could silently, trying to avoid the despair that came from instinct.

He could control that irrational part. He could always. 

"No. You did not fulfill your duties and you know it. I took you out of Azkaban, I kept my promise. At this time I no longer have debts in respect of it." Lupin bowed a little more making his noses almost graze, he could feel the warm breath on him but he didn’t move an inch.  
He wanted to cling to the Alpha, as he did to the mark at its worst, but he could control himself. "Congratulations! Now he can dial another omega. I was hoping we could wait for him to get a potion pro to break the bond but if you insist." Lucius sneered, feeling his confidence growing as he was able to break the guilt that was beginning to flood him.   
"I will not remove the bond."  
"I’m not…"  
" I know what a top-notch omega means, Malfoy. If I was a normal wizard right now I’d be running after you begging for some attention." Lupin crossed his arms over his chest again, Lucius looked at the gesture as he stepped in to stop leaning on the wall.   
"And you’re not doing it? By locking yourselves in here while you say all this?" he clung to his pride by cursing mentally. I hadn’t had time to find out more about the links with magicians who had a dark creature part, but assuming that somehow their categories were rooted toward wolves it was normal that even if Lupin didn’t have such a high level of magic on his own, His condition will transform him into a first-rate alpha.  
"No. I was going to leave without saying anything, since you will end up looking for me as soon as your heat arrives, despite the suppressors. I know, from the way you reacted to my closeness. It’s also for the same reason that you could tangle me up so quickly. Being first-rate omega suits you, doesn’t it? They hate being replaced. Especially because they can’t be branded against their will." The honeyed eyes watched him almost ferociously, Lucius wondered how long he was investigating the different types of omegas and what each meant. Despite what was believed, it was not so easy to find those details, the books mostly explained the cases of the Alpha.   
" But you did, you came to talk to me. Pushing me here." This time he approached, taking a few steps and raising his hands to stroke the neck of the Alpha’s tunic, arranging it. He smiled mockingly, though all his instincts demanded that he stop challenging him, he would not, he was good at recovering from the blows. " You were the first to approach." he hummed, stroking a little on the skin of the exposed neck, feeling a slight shiver as he heard the growl.   
" And you let me come closer. You let me mark you." The alpha placed his hands on the omega’s hips, the blond clinging to his body surrounding his neck with his arms leaving a light kiss on the former teacher’s chin.   
" We all make sacrifices for profit. "he whispered quietly, smiling cynically.  
Lupin watched him a few seconds before kissing him intensely, the blond accepted the kiss somewhat surprised but receptive, letting himself be dragged against the wall panting low as he felt the coldness against his back.  
" You can handle magicians as you please, but I’m not just a wizard." Lupin parted abruptly from the kiss, still seizing the omega’s hips with his hands.   
" Werewolf or not, you are essentially the same, Lupin." Lucius mocked trying to normalize his breathing, felt his cheeks warm from the recent kiss and tried to neutralize any expression again. It’s been so long since I’ve seen him, his omega needed a little more contact, his alpha shouldn’t want another omega.  
¡He was more than enough! He could take the place of all the omegas he wanted!   
He bit his own tongue hard, anchoring his rationality to physical pain, erasing those thoughts from his mind as he watched his honeyed eyes seriously.   
Lupin did not respond, only surrounded his waist with his arm, attaching it back to him, invading his mouth with ferocity, preventing him from speaking any more. He caressed the omega’s back with his other hand before going down to his butt with a vicious caress, squeezing it slightly before putting distance between them as quickly as he noticed the omega pheromones intensify.  
Lucius took an instinctive step toward him but upon noticing him he backed back against the wall, felt quite hard and wet and that only made him grunt in frustratih.

  
"Take another dose of suppressant, it will help." Lupin smiled before leaving, unwilling to turn around to see him as he closed the door.   
Malfoy breathed deeply closing his eyes trying to control himself.   
His rut should not begin for another two weeks He was not irregular at all!   
But he reluctantly accepted that it didn’t matter if it was his heat or not, it felt like one and he couldn’t come out like that. He took out of his robe the vial where he had the potion and drank it.   
He stayed a few more minutes until he managed to control the whole thing, he hit the wall with his hand, feeling frustration feeling too eager to run after the alpha.  
That was stupid.   
I had just mentioned that I would replace him and now his omega kept complaining and shaking. Well, it didn’t matter.   
He could always fight it, had been a patriarch for years and would not let a slight miscalculation ruin his plans. I had hoped that the lion would be angry enough to agree to sever the bond as soon as possible, but it seemed that I could not count on it now.   
It didn’t matter, I was gonna fix that mess.

**Author's Note:**

> If it was decent enough, perhaps I will continue translating with this method, otherwise it will remain only as an attempt until I find a better way of translation. Thank you for your time!


End file.
